


forgotten stories. [prompts]

by Whitefenix



Series: Natasha romanov & Company [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Marvel Universe, Natasha Feels, Natasha Needs a Hug, Protective Steve, pseudo-canon?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitefenix/pseuds/Whitefenix
Summary: the title is self explanatory. this short stories will examine steve rogers and natasha romanov's relationship. may be platonic or romantic. probably the first one and occasionally the second one.   people who are in interested in the development of natasha romanoff as a character will hopefully like this. This will be a collection of different prompts, not long each. But if you like any of this be sure to comment, because I can be easily (very easily) persuaded into writing a continuation to any of this prompts.enjoy and definitely subscribe because  I'll be uploading more :D





	1. I used to do a lot of things.

**Author's Note:**

> natasha shows a small part of her time as a rogue agent to steve, because he asked. not with shield, not with the KGB. squint and it could be canon. stevenat conversations are my favorite to write!  
> enjoy!

“You did this?” he asked when he started reading the file she had dropped on top of the table in front of him.

“I used to do a lot of things.”  She said, half sitting in the kitchen table.

“shit, Natasha.” Steve said, closing the thick file, packed with reports and pictures and other things pertinent to the case. It was a dossier, but it didn’t have the emblematic eagle that most shield files had. “fuck. Does Stark know about this?”

“no.” she searched for Steve’s eyes, which were fixated in the mission report. Silence filled the room until Steve realized she was waiting for him to look at her.

“and I trust you not to tell him. at least not yet. he’s not ready. Specially not now.”

“When did this happen?” he asked.

“it says right there. April 14, 2005.”

“Natasha, you sold Stark’s weapon blueprints to the insurgents that kidnapped him in 2008. you realize you’re the reason why everything, literally everything happened? The Iron man suit exists because the papers you sold to the insurgents told them how to the most advanced bomb at the time. Which almost killed Tony.”

“There was no KGB, and I never learned to do anything else. I needed a way to support myself. I’m not proud of it.”

That’s why she volunteered to keep an eye on Tony when he was dying, back in 2010. Because she felt guilty even if she didn’t want to admit it. At the time, it was a mission. She never expected to be dragged into what came next. The avengers, hydra, Ultron, Leipzig. She didn’t expect becoming a friend of Tony either.

“you shouldn’t.” Steve said.

“well, don’t ask me why do I keep fighting the bad guys then. this is just one, of many other reasons.  Don’t fucking ask again.”  Clint doesn’t know about this either.”

“Fury?” Steve asked, Natasha bowed her head.

“he said he wouldn’t say anything. He has kept his compromise to date.”

“Ok.”

“Ok what?” she asked, confused, and slightly frustrated.

“I’m just processing the information.”

“there is nothing to process. I don’t know why we’re still talking about this, I did it, it was bad, don’t tell Tony. End of discussion.”

Steve kept quiet, he didn’t move, and neither did she. Until he decided this could just end like this. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. His chest and her head touched,

“Steve what are you doing.” Natasha’s body tensed up slightly rejecting the hug,

“hugging you”

“why?”

“because you need it”

She didn’t argue back.


	2. take care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is literally natasha throwing trash to steve. im not kidding. this is natasha exposing her feeling about how stupid the leipzig fight was. i want you to know this are not my own feelings about the movie, so don't think that. i just needed a reason for angst, and anger and feels. oh don't look at me that way you know you like this stuff too! 
> 
> enjoy guys, im on a roll. posting daily because im having a lot of free time. definitely subscribe to keep updated.

Am I ever going to see you again?”

“Steve don’t be ridiculous.”

“you left when shield fell. I didn’t see you in ten months. I called, I even tried to track you down. It’s like you were dead.”

“of course you’ll see me again. I just need to handle a couple of things of my own.  by myself.”

“this is not because of me, right?”

She thought about saying no at first, to avoid the thing that had been bothering her since the fiasco that was Leipzig. But then she figured that it would make no difference if she said it.

“yes it is. It is because you and tony couldn’t keep your differences aside for one moment to realize what you were doing. The accords weren’t the worst thing in the world. We could have worked our way around them, but you decided that wasn’t good enough for you so you made everyone split the team and choose sides and fight.”

“it’s not as simple as you put it-

“yes, it is. It literally is. Rhodes lost his ability to walk. Clint has three children and a wife, but he is a fugitive now so he can’t just go back home like nothing happened. Wanda is probably traumatized. That is all your fault, and Tony’s fault.  I trusted you to do the right thing when I let you go in Germany. Because you couldn’t put your incommodities aside to see that there are more important things in the world. Laura called today. To ask me if I had seen Clint, if I knew when he was coming back to the farm. I didn’t know what to say.”

Steve limited himself to nodding in accordance. So Natasha continued.

“I need to be alone now. Pull strings, find safe houses. Build a safety network. since I violated the accords for you, I’m a fugitive now too.”

“I’m sorry Natasha. Where are you going?” Steve asked. “ you won’t tell me right?”

“I can’t. they are waiting for me, Take care Steve.”

Natasha held her tears until she knew he was too far away to hear her sob. The only sound left in the hangar was the clacking of her heels against the cement floor, she walked to the quinjet that would take her out of Wakanda. Steve waved goodbye right about the time the ramp of the Wakandan quinjet started to close.  She waved back,

“were to, miss Romanov?” the pilot asked, in a heavy accent.

“Stalingrad, Russia please”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as i said. this is literally natasha throwing shit at steve. and steve basically acting like a sad puppy.  
> i hope you liked it, im gonna go to hide in the trashcan now, okay? bye.   
> oh and comment. i want to know what you like, and what you would want to see. ok now bye.


	3. the right call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this snippet takes place at the end of civil war when bucky is going into cryo. nat confides in steve to assure him that bucky is making the right call. natasha feels definitely.

“Stop looking at me like that” Natasha said to him, as they looked through the one way glass into the lab. Bucky was going through the final check-up before being put in cryostasis.  Steve was looking at her with the same look he had when they were captive in that van back in 2014, when they were being driven to their deaths by hydra people that they once considered their friends. The same day that he found out that his childhood friend was still alive. That confused, sad, angry, frustrated look Steve had in his face, that mix of emotions, was present today too.

“I’m not looking at you” Steve said, turning to her,

“Yes you are, constantly. You look inside, you stare at him. and then you look at me, probably to say something but you hesitate at the last moment and go back to look at him. Then you repeat.” She paused,

“I’m very aware of my surroundings Steve. So, whatever you want to say, say it please.” She said,

Steve swallowed, and once more looked at Bucky, who was surrounded by scientists and doctors and technicians. Then he sighed.

“is he doing the right thing? Going back to sleep?”

“I think so, Steve.” Natasha answered, she knew because if she’d have had that choice, she would have considered it.

“why?” Steve asked her,

“Because that’s what he wants, and he hasn’t had anything that he wants in a long time, only what he has been ordered to do or what he has needed to do to survive.” Natasha explained.

“It’s his choice” Steve said, reassuring himself that it was Bucky’s choice.

Natasha walked out of the observation room for a second and then walked back inside. “They told me it’s going to be 45 minutes or so before he goes down. Do you want to go get coffee?  You need a break from this.” Natasha suggested.

“ok,” Steve said,

They walked to the main hall of the medical facility. When they first got there a lady explained that if they needed anything to eat they would find the cafeteria be the end of the main hall. It was self-service. They sat down in the chairs in front of a small round table.

“I know your worried, but it’s the right choice.” Natasha reassured him once again. When she saw that Steve wasn’t allowing himself to believe her, she sipped her coffee and cleared her throat. Steve was one of those people she’d never imagined herself telling this to. She never thought that they would grow close, but after all the things they had been through together, she trusted him enough. And friends talk, they keep each other’s secrets, they share their lives, and comfort each other when the other one is feeling down, this was being friends.

“Steve” she called his attention. She knew that Steve wasn’t sure if Bucky was making the right decision, but if it were Natasha in his place, she was sure she would choose Cryo-sleep.

“I worked for the soviets.” Steve wasn’t surprise, he knew that, but Natasha tried to explain slowly,

“Soviet intelligence, the KGB. I was trained since I was very young to be the best by them. I was taught that mother Russia was the most important thing and that the soviet ideals were the only correct ones. I was only a child, but I killed, tortured, and seduced for my superiors. I destroyed families and marriages.” Steve seemed a little more shaken by this second stream of information. But he didn’t speak. So, she sipped her coffee again and allowed him to process information and ask questions if he wanted to. He seemed alarmed with the explicitness of her words, But Steve said nothing, so Natasha continued.

“as I grew older, I began realizing that what I’d been raised to believe wasn’t completely truth, or right. I began to dislike more and more the KGB and its missions. I also fell in love for the first time. my superiors did not like that. This problem was a common one within the soviet intelligence. Great assets wanted to defect. So several years before I started my training they called the best scientists they could find to solve this problem. Within ten years the Russians had invented the most reliable memory tampering and subconscious manipulation techniques in the world. Which they used in their most precious assets.”

“Natasha, did they? you?”

“yes, they did.” She confessed to him, not happy about it, but almost taking a weight off her back.

“I’m so sorry Nat” Steve tried to comfort her,

“it’s okay Steve, it was a long time ago.” She said,

“by the time I was 22, I was completely lost, there were times when I didn’t know if my memories were true, sometimes I would look at the day and it was Tuesday, and then suddenly it was Friday, and I didn’t remember what happened in those days in between.  They didn’t erase my memories like they did with Bucky, but they messed with them enough to maintain me chained to their agenda.” She paused.

“how did you leave? what did you do?” Steve asked,

“I was on a mission in Paris. I was very good at my job, and had already made a name for myself. SHIELD sent Clint to terminate me.

“SHIELD?”

“yes.” She answered, “He was supposed to kill me, we fought and he realized I wasn’t right on my head, so he knocked me out and I woke up in a SHIELD cell. Which brings me to what I’ve wanted to explain all along.” She said, and Steve listened carefully. “When I woke up at shield, it was the first time for them encountering this Soviet technology. It had never been seen before and it was one of the KGB best guarded secrets, it wasn’t used only in top tier operatives but in a range of other people, like diplomats or janitors that had access to valuable places to the Soviet Union. SHIELD had never encountered this before and they didn’t know how to approach it.” She finished her coffee and cleared her throat.

“when Clint brought me in fury was the one who interrogated me. He would ask questions, but every time I’d try to think about information I would get a terrible pain in my forehead and nausea and eventually I’d pass out of exhaustion. They realized my brain had a counter-mechanism against interrogations. So they sent me to the shrinks. I spent two months undoing mental trigger words with SHIELD psychiatrists. Two months of vomiting and crying and not being able to sleep. I didn’t have a room, or anything personal, I lived in a cell, because if I had triggers, anyone could activate them and I could go on a killing spree or who knows what. I lost half of my weight, because I didn’t want to eat anything. I once passed out walking in the hallway because I hadn’t slept in three days. I wouldn’t wish what I went through to anyone.”

Steve felt disgusted by what he’d just heard, and sad, and angry and sorry. Even if he didn’t want to show it. Natasha continued,

“T’Challa’s scientists say that they are close to finishing a prototype that can remove 96% percent of the conditioning in a couple of days. What takes a lot of time is making the little adjustments, and in the mean-time he’ll be under supervised suspension, so he is making the right decision. One day he will wake up, and great part of the trauma of his brain will be gone. Barnes is making the right decision. Trust me this once. It is something like this, something instant, or a deprogramming like the one I went through. I don’t want him to go through something like that, he has suffered enough.”

“he’s making the right decision.” Steve said,

“he’s making the right decision”, she assured him.

They sat quiet again, looking at each other. They walk back to the observation room in silence. Eventually a nurse asks Steve if he wants to enter and say something to Bucky. Steve waves at Natasha to come, but she refuses and stays at the observation room. He leaves the room and seconds later appears inside the laboratory. Natasha looks at the two of them. They are laughing about something, and then their faces change, probably because they are talking about something more serious, Steve stands back and the cryogenic process begins. Mist fills the cryo-pod and Bucky falls asleep. He’s free now.


	4. 4am on a Tuesday?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve finds nat at the gym, but is it really pure coincidence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted in so long that I forgot how to do so. That's the kind of committed writer I am. and totally incoherent cause' it's laaatteeeee

“Agent Romanoff” he addressed her kindly when he saw her, Steve knew there was someone else in the facility, punching could be heard from the halls, he just didn’t expect it to be her, specially not at 4:00 am on a Tuesday.  When he first woke up, Fury offered him access to SHIELD training facilities, he also offered him the opportunity to join SHIELD, _take your time_ he said, _I know it’s a lot to take in._ A year and a half later, there was no answer still.

“So…planning to stay then?” she asked, her face dripping from sweat and her red hair tied up in a neat ponytail. Behind her, hanging from a metal support bar, a punching bag swinging.

 “Fury has been waiting for more than a year, no, hasn’t he? He doesn’t do that for everyone”

“I don’t think so, Shield’s way of working, is not really my style, agent.” Steve said.

“We’ve been over this, call me Natasha, we kinda saved the world together? I think we should be on a first name basis by now” she walked to the nearest resting bench and looked for her bottle of water. She took a sip, Steve immediately noticed the neatness in her hand wrappings, clearly experienced in the matter.  Yet, the one in her right hand was slowly being covered in red.

“your hand...?” Steve pointed out to her,

“Oh shoot” she said, leaving the bottle aside, and slowly unwrapping her wrist and inspecting the wound. It was a deep cut, and one of the stiches, the last one from left to right, was pulled apart and was dripping blood.

“This is when you thank shield’s medical insurance” she smiled, never minding the wound and wrapping it again,” although I don’t think you’ll ever need it. Enough about me, you’re from Washington, what are you doing here if not for shield? Natasha asked,

“There’s not much left in Washington that I know, or recognize, or enjoy. New York is a big city. I figured well maybe I can find something to do here.” Steve said as he turned around and walked to the seats and dropped his bag there.  Opening his black duffel bag, courtesy of shield from when he woke up. He pulled out hand wrappings like the ones Natasha was wearing, except now she was taking hers off.

“If you’re not working for SHIELD then how did you get past the bio scan?” she asked intrigued,

“Fury gave me access.” Steve answered, wrapping his hands.

“Of course he did.” Natasha said, putting her wrapping inside her bag.

 “Working for SHIELD is not so bad you know, I used to think it was a twisted game of power and hiding secrets from the public, but it’s not like that.” She paused to breathe, “When I first came I finally fell like I was doing something good, a change.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he looked at her, with a smirk in his lips. “you know what, don’t answer that, answer this, what are you doing at four AM in the gym? Steve asked, finishing the wrapping of his hands.

“It’s not four AM in Portugal. Natasha answered. “The sun is about to rise there actually.”

“And this is relevant because?” Steve walked towards the punching bag that Natasha was previously using and looked at her, pointing at the bag. “do you mind?”

“not at all, go ahead. I was in Portugal a couple of hours ago, I’ve been working in Europe the last month, my sleep schedule is messed up, so I came here.” Natasha said. “I haven’t been here since the week before the invasion. - One day you are infiltrating the Russian counterintelligence, the next one, in this training room, and the one after that you are saving the world from an alien invasion.

“It’s been long then, why did you spend so much time in Europe?” Steve asked,

“I can’t tell you, its classified.” Throwing a cheeky smile at him.  “In between you and me, it involves the Italian mafia. They are the ones that gave me this cut.” She said pointing at her wrist.   Suddenly a phone started ringing, Natasha’s phone. A second phone joined, also from Natasha, and she quickly looked for it inside her bag and answered.

 “Romanoff.” Natasha spoke,

 Steve could hear muffled sound coming from the device, but other than that there was only silence. He decided to give her some privacy by punching loudly, almost obnoxiously the bag

“Yes sir. I’ll be there” and the call ended. Natasha put away her phone and sighed. “one thing is for certain, you’ll never get bored working for shield. It looks like I’m leaving again in a couple of hours, and I don’t even know were” she laughed packing up the rest of her things. Her phone beeped again, like the sound of a text. Natasha pulled her phone out and looked at it.

“Who would have thought,” she said,

 “transatlantic flight scheduled for 700 hours, I better go.” Natasha turned around and walked towards the door. Right before pushing it, she stopped,

“you should join shield; we could use your help. Clint is away right now, and I don’t want a cadet as partner. The spot is open, if you want it.” The she left, leaving no time for Steve to say anything, not even goodbye.

“Bye Natasha” he muttered even though she was already gone. He concentrated in the punching bag once again, working for shield didn’t sound that bad anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

“update Romanoff” 

“Believe it or not, the thought has crossed his mind.” She said, dropping her workout bag in the seat next to were she dropped herself. Both chairs behind fury’s desk, she and Clint had sat there many times for debriefings or simply because they had fucked up and Fury was- well- furious.

  
“And what’s your opinion in that?” he said, while he tapped the tablet in his hands repeatedly.

“I think this shit you put me up to is a betrayal of his trust, the trust you want so much.” She said, fury looked at her quietly.

“sir.” She said, not forgetting the formalities of their relationship. They could be very close, but he was still her boss.

“yet you agreed.”  
“I did, because it’s my job to do so. I do not need a new partner

“we already discussed this the council won’t allow Barton to -“

“Fine. If you want him as my partner, I’ll be on my terms. Let me at least be his handler. I’ll ease him in.  Whatever else you try to shove into his head about how SHIELD is a good agency that only protects people and has never done anything bad, he won’t buy it and it will only drive him away more than he already is. Please don’t make me say anything like that to him ever again.”  


“Bring him in with the decision made, and he’s yours. Get that hand checked out, the last thing I need is another one of my agents down. Dismissed.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> your comments are my heroin. please comment. and subscribe because I'll upload more! stevenat is my favorite to write.


End file.
